The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a staple box protector.
Numerous containers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to manage nails, screws, staples, tacks and similar small fastener articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,780 to Huang; 4,928,823 to Campbell and 4,953,764 to Kovacs all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.